


"Hello, Dean"

by SarahJaneS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupid Castiel, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teddy Bears, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of interactions between Dean and Castiel on Valentine's Day where Cas uses his various gifts as a reason to experiment with his new found understanding of subliminal messages. Cas is in blue and Dean is in green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hello, Dean"

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas, what a surprise! I didn’t even…what are you holding?” 

“I have been studying the art of subliminal messaging.” 

“Uh…okay?” 

“And it’s Valentine’s Day, Dean.” 

“Yeah, I get that.” 

“So I got this for you. It’s a surprise. Close your eyes.” 

“You…got me a giant stuffed teddy bear.” 

“That is correct.” 

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day.” 

“Absolutely.” 

“How did you know this was even a thing? I mean, how did you know that giant teddy bears holding oversized hearts was a possible gift option on a day like this?” 

“I have been watching a lot of Netflix lately. I find the interactions on these shows to be quite insightful.” 

“Right. Netflix. Cas, I am a little busy here.” 

“Of course.” 

“Research and all…got a ghost to catch.” 

“Kiss me.” 

“What?” 

“I said forgive me. I will return at a time that you are perhaps not so occupied. Goodbye, Dean.” 

“Cas! You forgot your teddy bear!” 

* * *

  
“Hello, Dean.” 

“Cas! I’m on the friggin’ toilet!” 

“This would be conducive to a time that you are not busy with research.” 

“What, are you spying on me now?”

“Angels do not spy. They observe. I have been merely observing you for the past two hours awaiting a time when you were not otherwise occupied.” 

“I think squeezing out a chubby is very occupying if you ask me.” 

“Well, I was awaiting a prime opportunity to give you this.” 

“What…is…that…thing?” 

“It’s what you humans think of as a Cupid. Although I don’t know how our warriors of love could ever be reduced to naked plump infants with wings.” 

“How did you find it on a poster?” 

“There is a lot available to show ones affections on this day, Dean.” 

“But…it’s so creepy looking.” 

“Perhaps this bathroom is an appropriate place to hang such a gift. Then you can admire it every time you take a break from your research.” 

“Cas! That’s not necessary! I…Oh, look. You hung it up anyway.” 

“You’re welcome, Dean.” 

“Thanks, Cas.” 

“Kiss me.” 

“What?” 

“I said don’t miss me. I will let you commence with the squeezing of your chubbies in solitude.” 

“Thanks again, Cas. You’re a real…and he’s gone again.” 

* * *

  
“Hello, Dean.” 

“Cas! What the hell, man! I’m in the shower!” 

“I assumed you would not be otherwise preoccupied in this location.” 

“Things happen in showers, Cas! Private things!” 

“I have seen you naked before, Dean. I pulled you from Perdition.” 

“Can we just…can you just…why are you here?!” 

“Oh! I came to bring you this.” 

“A…rubber ducky?” 

“To express my feelings.” 

“Your feelings are expressed with a rubber ducky?” 

“I hope it is clear to you now.” 

“Yeah…sure, Cas. Crystal. Can I take my shower alone?” 

“Let me just place the duck right here on the ledge in case you wish to use it.” 

“Thanks. Thanks, Cas.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.” 

“Sure, Cas. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” 

“Kiss me.” 

“Wait…what did you just say? You kind of mumbled there.” 

“I said excuse me. I have pressing matters to attend to.” 

“Well if you didn’t keep showing up here every hour or so with these gifts maybe you would…and there he goes again. Son of a bitch.” 

* * *

  
“Hello, Dean.” 

“Cas…it’s almost midnight. I was just about asleep.” 

“I wanted to give you your last gift.” 

“Is it another ducky?” 

“For Valentine’s Day.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

“I put a lot of thought into this gift, so I hope you like it. It was not suggested by any of the Netflix shows but…”

“Wait…what do you have there?” 

“I think I recall, about two years back on October 21st around 3:38 pm, you made mention of a certain gun you would like to possess.” 

“You remembered that?” 

“I remember everything about you, Dean. In any case, I took the liberty to procure such a weapon for your collection.” 

“Tell me that’s what I think it is.” 

“A Kimber Ultra Carry.” 

“45 ACP?” 

“Yes, compensated. Extended slide release.” 

“Are those… tritium night sights on it?” 

“Of course, Dean. I wouldn’t settle for less.” 

“Wow. Cas…that’s…wow! I could just kiss you right now!” 

“Please.” 

“What?” 

“Please…accept my gift. For Valentine’s Day.” 

“Thank you, Cas. Really. This gun it’s…it’s something really special.” 

“You’re welcome, Dean. So…should I wait for my gift here, or…?”

“Your gift?” 

“For Valentine’s Day, Dean. All my research indicates that gifts are exchanged unlike on birthdays when gifts are simply just given.” 

“Oh well…give me some time. I need to…uh…get everything ready, alright?” 

“Certainly, Dean, but it is getting late. In fact, Valentine’s day is technically over at this point.” 

“I know, I know, but sometimes it’s alright to give gifts a little late. Just give me some time and I’ll call you when I’m ready.” 

“Very well, Dean. I always come when you call.” 

* * *

  
“Cas…uh…get your feathery ass down here.” 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“I hope you didn’t wait too long.” 

“Two hours, thirty seven minutes, and twenty nine seconds but what is that to a being that saw the dawning of existence?” 

“…right. Um…okay.” 

“Do you have my gift?” 

“Yeah, Cas.” 

“My Valentine’s Day gift?” 

“Sure, Cas. It’s right here.” 

“I don’t…I can’t see what you are showing me Dean.” 

“Right here, Cas. Look closely.” 

“So it’s on your chest? Did you place the gift under your shirt?” 

“You aren’t making this easy, Cas.” 

“What are you pointing at, Dean? Is the shirt you’re wearing a gift for me?” 

“I am your gift. The gift is me, alright?” 

“It took you over two hours to come up with this gift?” 

“Watch it, angel.” 

“I am just pointing out that-“

“Should I return your gift then?” 

“What?!” 

“Maybe exchange it for a newer model? I think there is a refund policy if you aren’t satisfied.” 

“No! Dean, I don’t want to exchange you, no!” 

“Then…you’ll accept your gift? Cause it took me a while to wrap it and I would be sad if you didn’t open it for me.” 

“Dean, I don’t understand.” 

“It’s alright. I suppose you will soon enough. The teddy bear, the gun, the cupid poster…”

“The rubber duckling…”

“Yes. That rubber duck and its secret message. I think I get what you’re trying to say, Cas.” 

“You do?” 

“Sure. You want me to kiss you. Am I right?” 

“The subliminal messages worked then!” 

“No…I just pretended I didn’t understand you all those times you said that I should kiss you.” 

“Why? Why would you do such a thing, Dean?!” 

“Because, angel... I didn’t have my present wrapped yet. Now close your eyes, Cas. This next part I want to be a surprise.” 


End file.
